


More Than Just Your Student

by ClassicFizz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicFizz/pseuds/ClassicFizz
Summary: Dimitri has developed romantic feelings towards Byleth and wonders if there is a chance that he can get Byleth to see him as more than just her student.





	More Than Just Your Student

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted in AO3! I always see Byleth as a carying mother/big sister figure towards her students. I have a few Dimitri and Byleth ideas so hopefully you'll see me post more later on! Enjoy!

Byleth had been the monastery's professor for a few months now, she has shown to be extremely skilled, knowledgeable and caring towards her students. Although a particular student has been feeling a bit too coddled by her.

“Professor…?!” the blonde prince exclaimed in surprise as his dear professor leaned forward over his desk. She was sitting on the opposite side to push back a lock of his hair behind his right ear. He looked at her with slightly flushed cheeks while tightly holding a quill on his hand.

“There, I thought it was getting in the way of your vision so I pushed it back for you. Isn’t that better? Now you can concentrate even more on your studies.”

The late teen prince didn’t even notice the blob of ink falling from the tip of the quill since his mind was too preoccupied with the sudden action of his professor. He stared into her indigo eyes for a somewhat long time, it didn’t take her long to figure out that something was bothering him which caused her to tilt her head slightly to the right.

“Dimitri? Is there something wrong? Your cheeks seem to be a bit flushed and you’ve been having some difficulties with your work. Have you been feeling ill lately? Remember that studying and training is important but your health is just as important.”

It’s only when he’s with her that his logical state of mind turns into a haze, he could only admire how sophisticated and strong voiced she is whenever she’s giving those lectures, how he’d wish to speak with the same aura of power and confidence as her when he becomes king. The prince was too busy admiring her that he didn’t even notice that he hasn’t responded to her and so the professor stands up from the desk with a sigh.

“You’ve been working very hard but I’m afraid your thoughts are slacking a bit due to your physical condition… Come now it is getting rather dark outside so it is a perfect time for you and I to go to bed.”  
“H-Huh?! Y-..You and I?!”

“Are you still out of it? It’s time for us to return to our own rooms.”

“Ah.. Right so that’s what you mean.”

“What else would I mean?” The dark-haired professor looked at her precious student with a slightly confused expression, she sighed and placed her hand on her head,” Alright that’s enough chit-chatting. Let’s gather our things and head out now.”

The professor gathered her books she had brought for today’s lecture, Dimitri couldn’t move his gaze from her as she gathered up her belongings. The way she walked, the sound of her heels on the floor, her posture, slightly messy hair and big indigo eyes, the delicate fingers taking hold of her personal items, did she paint her nails? They were a lighter color than usual with some small shimmers of glitter on them. Oh how he’d love to wrap those slim fingers around his!

“Hey!”

Before he knew it, a thick book was lightly hit against his forehead. He looked up from his desk to see that the professor was already in front of him with a slightly irritated look.

“Are you even listening to me..? Hurry and gather your things, I have to lock the classroom door.”

“Yes right! Sorry professor… Actually, professor I have one last question for you before we go.”

“What might that be?”

“Let’s just say that… Sylvain seems to have fallen for a woman who cannot stop viewing him as a child. It worries him that he’ll never been seen as more than that to her.” He stopped to look earnestly into her eyes and continued with a soft voice,” What do you think he should do?”

Byleth nodded her head with her eyes closed taking a moment of silence to think about an answer for this troubling situation.

“Well if I’m being honest here, since it’s Sylvain we’re talking about his chances of being with her are slim if he’s going to keep on flirting around with other girls. That is unless she is alright with it, which I’m doubting she is. But if he’d really want to win over her affection it’s going to have to take some time and effort. She has a wall set up between them and he needs to gently tear it down.”

Dimitri looked at her with questioning eyes, “But how should he tear down those walls?”

In response to his eyes the lovely professor gave him a small smile, “By being the best possible self he can be, he needs to show off his many qualities he has in life and share his happiness with her as well. In time I am sure she will see that child as an amazing man.”

Byleth took a step back from Dimitri’s desk and walked towards the Blue Lion’s classroom entrance while Dimitri was gathering the last of his books. As Byleth made it towards the entrance she heard the young prince’s footsteps behind her and turned to meet his gaze.

“In my eyes, the kind of love that takes time and care to form is one of the most beautiful forms of love.”

Those words caused a pang in Dimitri’s heart which paired up with hopeful eyes, maybe his one-sided love for his professor will grow into a mutual love in the future.

“Yes, I think things might go smoothly for him…” Dimitri finished his last words of tonight with a smile as he exited the classroom and made way towards his room.

Byleth finished locking the door to the classroom and gave one final look at Dimitri before he vanished from her sight, “...That boy is going to be disappointed to see that this love Sylvain has will most likely die out by tomorrow afternoon.”


End file.
